Ryan Pryce
| Last="Through the Looking Glass, Part 2" | Count=4 | Name=Ryan Pryce | Death=21 December 2004 | DeathReason = Ran over by van by Hurley | DeathEp="Through the Looking Glass" | Actor=Brian Goodman }} : Ryan Pryce, often referred to simply as Pryce, was an Other who was the leader of the security detail policing the Others' community. On the Island, Pryce had a security function similar to the one Danny Pickett had before Danny was killed. Pryce was killed when Hurley ran him over with the DHARMA van. On the Island }} Days 69-91 (Season 3) Ryan was first mentioned by Colleen. According to her, Ryan had radioed in to report that Sayid had found the decoy village. He had also followed Sayid back to the shore, and reported the existence of a sailboat. When Kate, Sayid and Locke went to the Barracks to rescue Jack, Ryan and his team found Kate and Sayid and held them hostage. Ryan held a gun at Kate and asked, "Who else is with you?" He was put in charge of supervising Sayid while he was bound to the swing set, and attempted to quiet Sayid when he began divulging information about Alex's mother to her. Later, Ryan discovered Locke leaving the submarine and confronted Locke along with the Others, Jack, and Juliet. Ryan held a gun at Locke and told him to put his hands up, when suddenly the submarine exploded. Later, Ben sent Pryce to drop off the medical supplies for Juliet so she could save Claire. }} Pryce was playing chess with Luke when he was charged with the task of leading a group of ten armed men on a mission to invade the survivors' camp and abduct the women. Ben also instructed Pryce to kill any men that got in their way. Ryan Pryce got together an army of nine of his best men, and arrived at the camp at night. However, the camp had been recently abandoned after a warning from Karl, leaving the Others to invade empty tents stocked with dynamite stacks for Sayid, Bernard, and Jin to fire upon and explode. After the explosions from the dynamite trap wiped out most of the invasion team, only Pryce, Jason, and Tom survived. Jin, who missed his shots to blow the dynamite, was discovered and knocked down by Ryan. Ryan held a gun to Jin's head, and announced his prisoner to Sayid, who aimed for Pryce's head. However Ryan was saved from being shot after Jason surprised and held a gun to Sayid. After surviving the dynamite trap, Pryce, Tom, and Jason held Jin, Sayid, and Bernard hostage. Later, Pryce and his surviving team were instructed by Ben via walkie to shoot the three hostages, a bargaining chip to get Jack to cooperate with Ben. }} Pryce instead shot three bullets into the sand, suggesting a previous bluff arrangement unknown to Jack, when the Others surviving team was ambushed a second time. Hurley rammed and ran over Pryce at full speed with the DHARMA van, killing him. Post-Death "Pryce" was listed as number 14 on Jacob's list of candidates, in both the cave and the lighthouse. It is likely this was referring to Ryan. Trivia * Cited originally as "Pryce" LOST Co-Creator/Executive Producer Damon Lindleof and Executive Producer Carlton Cuse, as a tribute, named the character "Pryce" specifically after a longtime fan favorite and an infamous poster of the same name from "The Fuselage," LOST's Official web forum, who had been with the show and the forum since the beginning. Damon and Carlton frequented The Fuselage regularly. It is the only time in the show's history that such a tribute has been done. *''Ryan'' is of Gaelic origin, and its meaning is "little king." Also possibly (Gaelic) "water." * Tom addresses him as "Sir," indicating a higher place in the Others' hierarchy. *Out of all of the main characters, Ryan has only met Ben, Juliet, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Jin, Hurley, Locke and Bernard. * Among the names written in the lighthouse, Pryce is number 14. It is unclear if this refers to this Pryce or another. ar:رايان برايس de:Ryan Pryce es:Ryan Pryce fr:Ryan Pryce it:Ryan Pryce nl:Ryan Pryce pl:Ryan Pryce pt:Ryan Pryce ru:Райан Прайс Category:Characters killed by Hugo Reyes Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 characters‎ Category:The Others Category:Jacob's candidates Category:Others Killed by Survivors